In most rooms of modern hotels there are provided refrigerators wherein there are stored small bottles of alcoholic beverages, soft drinks and other items, and the hotel guest is provided with a key which enables him to remove any item he desires, and the guest is charged for such items with his hotel bill.
There are also known certain arrangements which indicate at the main desk whether and which type of items have been removed.
There exists, however, the problem of removal of items from the minibar after the guest pays his bill or after an inspection and before he checks out.